Esperanza y Salvación
by xEmilionx
Summary: La hora de la verdad se acerca para Eren e Historia, ocultando secretos y acuerdos importantes, porque el destino de la isla Paradis no puede depender de opiniones ajenas y egoístas. Decidiendo en volverse en los demonios que el mundo tanto teme para poder salvar a todos y lograr la libertad. "Secuela de Deber y Protección" ¡Alerta de spoiler! (Basado en el capítulo 108 del manga)
1. Esperanza y Salvación

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Esperanza y Salvación"**_

La pequeña vela estuvo iluminando lo oscuro que se encontraba en su celda. Eren estaba sentado en su cama y apoyando su espalda en la fría pared, tenía la vista hacia la nada, pensando y analizando, porque ahora todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

Tal vez se había vuelto un monstruo ante sus conocidos, hasta él mismo no lo negaba en lo absoluto. Pero hubo una razón para llevarlo a cabo, y, finalmente lo consiguió.

Poseía al Titán Martillo de Guerra junto a su medio hermano.

Esa noche decidió no dormir, quería evitar tener pesadillas por lo ocurrido en Mare o de la muerte de Sasha. Apretó los dientes por recodarlo. Todavía se memorizaba la promesa que se hizo esa misma tarde, incluso seguía pensando en pelear y pelear.

Pero la conversación con Hanji lo hizo alterarse más de lo debido, cometiendo el terrible error de revelarle su nuevo poder adquirido, todo esto por mencionar a Historia. Ya había pasado meses desde la última vez que la vio, en su habitación, intentando creer que ella seguiría a salvo de heredar el poder del Titán Bestia, gracias al hijo que espera.

El tiempo poco a poco se le acababa, necesitando hablar urgente con Zeke.

Repentinamente, el cuerpo le empezó a temblar con sólo imaginar esa devastadora posibilidad, queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero enseguida se tranquilizó. No podía dejarse llevar de nuevo por sus impulsos y empeorar más de su situación actual. De pronto se dio cuenta que ese lado suyo de preocuparse por los demás no había cambiado, al menos esa parte de él aún seguía viva por el momento.

Mirando la luz que la vela transmitía, estuvo pensando en todos sus compañeros, queriendo saber cómo se encontraban en este instante. Hasta supuso que Connie debía odiarlo más que nadie por lo que hizo.

No lo podía culpar. Todo esto fue por su causa y no habría forma de remediarlo. Sabía muy bien que debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo, todavía no era la hora de hacerlo. No hasta que haya eliminado a todos sus enemigos.

Fue entonces que Eren no necesitó preocuparse por Historia, no lo requería, puesto que confiaba plenamente en que _él_ la protegería en su lugar. Tan sólo debía preocuparse por las acciones de Mare, las de Paradis, y las de Armin.

Ya no estaba seguro si su amigo aceptaría en llevar su plan hasta el final, o, quizás, ya se había cansado de siempre confiar ciegamente en todas sus ideas egoístas.

No importa qué situación ocurriera primero, nadie le pararía con sus objetivos. Estaba convencido que hacía lo correcto, y no solo él, también Historia lo creía. Porque esos sacrificios que ambos hicieron tenían un valor muy importante para llevar a cabo su plan.

 **"Flashback"**

La mente de Eren le daba vueltas por lo que hizo aquella noche, se sentía culpable y arrepentido, incluso debió haber pensado en una solución más razonable. No deseaba tener que repetirlo de nuevo con Historia, aun sabiendo que era un deber para ambos.

Se odio por ceder, por ser impotente, y por no poder ayudarla de otra forma.

—¡Maldición! —gritó con resentimiento, golpeando con fuerza el mazo de madera que traía en sus manos.

—¡Eren!

En eso reaccionó tras escuchar la voz preocupada de Mikasa, quien se encontraba a su lado, los demás se voltearon a verlo. Pudo darse cuenta que, sin querer, había roto la madera para los rieles.

—Lo siento —dijo ya un poco calmado, secando el sudor de su frente.

Mikasa le tocó su hombro, y éste la vio con confusión.

—Eren, descansa, ya has hecho mucho.

El chico iba a protestar, pero Jean lo interrumpió.

—Hazle caso a Mikasa. Llevas esa maldita expresión de amargado toda la mañana.

No tuvo más opción que aceptar a regañadientes ese descanso obligatorio, pasando a sentarse en la torre de madera reunida mientras se limpiaba los ojos por el degaste generado por la intensa luz del Sol. Aunque tal vez se debía a que no había dormido muy bien después de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Historia.

Tenía que verlo a él, a su hermano, Zeke era el único que podía ayudarlo con el Retumbar de la Tierra. Aún creía que había una salvación para Historia, quería evitar a toda costa que fuera convertida en un Titán y que, además, tuviera por obligación a un descendiente de sangre real.

Sabía que estaba a tiempo de poder remediar su error, teniendo fe de que podía cambiar este trágico desenlace.

—Eren... ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Cuando alzó su vista pudo ver a Armin, que tenía el rostro todo rojo y su ropa transpirando en abundancia.

—Claro.

Ambos muchachos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, el de cabellera rubia pudo notar que su amigo estaba muy concentrado, igual como ocurría con el entrenamiento de puntería, pero la diferencia era que parecía estar fuera de la realidad.

—Hoy hace mucho calor, ¿no lo crees? —dijo, tratando de captar su atención.

—Sí, demasiado —contestó, sin voltearse, mirando el horizonte—. Armin... Has visto algo nuevo en los recuerdos de Bertholdt.

Su amigo agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Nada nuevo que contar, ni mucho menos importante.

Eren no dijo nada. No estaba decepcionado por su respuesta, aunque le hubiera encantado saber un poco más de las costumbres de los Marleyanos o una ruta segura para infiltrarse, ahora que no podía confiar en la supuesta promesa de los Azumabitos.

—Estás preocupado por la situación de Zeke.

—Más que preocupado, lo necesitamos —su rostro reflejo firmeza—. Si queremos evitar que ocurra nuevas desgracias, tenemos que hacer que Zeke venga a la isla.

—Todavía sigue pensando en usar el Retumbar. ¿No crees que sería una buena idea buscar otro método para que el mundo no nos vea como simples demonios?

Y, de nuevo se repetía la misma discusión entre ambos, porque lo siguiente era un rotundo silencio. Eren no podía comprenderlo, lo intentaba pero no podía. ¿Acaso merecían algo de piedad luego de presenciar todas esas injusticias en los recuerdos de su padre?

No, no se lo merecen en lo absoluto.

Fue entonces que decidió levantarse e irse a retomar con su labor, mientras Armin sólo lo veía alejarse sin poder escuchar una respuesta a su pregunta tras su obvia evasión.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente a las horas siguientes, siendo ya la medianoche, en el cual Eren estaba mirando intranquilo el balcón de la Reina. Una vez que entró con la ayuda de su equipo tridimensional, ahí la vio de nuevo, esperándolo como aquella noche para cumplir con el tercer paso que ambos aceptaron.

El soldado no pareció moverse de su lugar y la mirada lo tenía en el suelo, dudando en hacerlo y temiendo que vuelva a perder el control debido a las hormonas. De repente sintió las manos frías de Historia en su rostro, levantando un poco su cabeza y viendo sus ojos zafiros iluminados, esto producto por la luz de la Luna. Para entonces observar con pánico cuando ella se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Eren, en un arranque de miedo, la apartó sujetando de sus hombros y desvió su mirada con de la ella. Historia tuvo algo de temor por haberse apresurado, e intento disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero Eren se le adelantó.

—No puedo hacerlo, Historia —su voz sonó distante, apretando sus manos, ella lo sintió temblar—. No puedo hacerlo.

—Eren... —intentó acercarse pero el soldado retrocedió con cada paso que daba, deteniéndose ahí, y poniendo una expresión de arrepentida—. Lo entiendo. Creo que es muy pronto para volver a intentarlo, ya que lo hicimos hace pocos días y...

—¡No me refiero a eso! —le alzó la voz, callándola enseguida—. Lo que trato de decirte es que no puedo continuar haciendo esto. Lo siento Historia, pero deberás buscarte a otro para que tengas a tu hijo. Yo... no puedo hacerlo.

Y acto seguido Eren corrió hasta el filo del balcón, para luego saltar y salir impulsado por el gas. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue el grito desgarrador de Historia llamándolo, pero no se detuvo y siguió con su trayectoria. No iba a retroceder a su propia decisión, sabiendo que las cosas para ambos ya no volverían a ser como antes.

La Reina apoyó sus manos en el barandal, viéndolo desaparecer a través de sus ojos, entonces depositó su cabeza en medio de sus brazos y comenzó a quebrarse en llanto.

—Eren... Por favor no te vayas.

* * *

Desde los siguientes días. Eren intentó evitar a Historia con los trabajos jornales y el entrenamiento con las armas, siempre dando una excusa cuando alguien venía a darle un mensaje de parte de ella, igualmente ocurrió con las reuniones, evadiendo sus ojos de forma no disimulada cuando se encontraba con las de ella.

Y así pasaron dos meses hasta que ninguno se dirigió la mirada o la palabra. El soldado se sintió aliviado de que ella pudiera comprenderlo, pero también se sintió culpable de ignorarla para escaparse como un maldito cobarde.

La reunión de ese día se trató sobre las mejoras en el desarrollo del tren a vapor, durando apenas dos horas hasta darlo por finalizado. La primera en salir fue la misma Reina, yéndose sin ver a alguien o sin siquiera despedirse, algo que muchos en aquella sala ni se percataron a excepción de Eren, quien la comprendía por ser el causante de ese cambio radical.

Paso saliendo entre los últimos junto con Armin y Mikasa, quienes estuvieron a su lado a cada momento, pero justo cuando se estaban dirigiendo hacia la salida la voz de Hanji los detuvo en su andar.

—¿Sucede algo, Comandante? —preguntó Armin, viéndola respirar de forma agitada.

—La verdad es que olvide entregar estos documentos en la reunión, pero ahora mismo me espera el carruaje para salir de la muralla e irme a ver el puerto —ella los vio con ojos que incomodaron a los tres presentes, mostrando los papeles que traía en sus manos—. ¿Qué me dicen, chicos? Me pueden dar una mano en este problemita.

Los tres se vieron por unos segundos, hasta que Eren decidió tomar los papeles.

—Yo lo hago, Hanji-san.

—¡Muchas gracias, Eren! —le agradeció, tomándole de las manos—. Bien, nos vemos luego.

Ya cuando se retiró, el soldado de ojos esmeraldas soltó un suspiro desganado.

—Mikasa, Armin, ustedes adelántese. Yo iré a dejar esto.

—Está bien. Te esperamos acá afuera para irnos y continuar con el trabajo en el tren —dijo Armin.

—Eren, no vayas a tardar mucho.

—¡Ya lo sé, Mikasa! No tienes que tratarme siempre como un niño, no ves que ya soy un adulto —se quejó, malhumorado, pero ella no pareció afectada con su reclamo.

El soldado corrió apresurado hasta el lugar donde fue la reunión, esperando que alguien de los altos cargos estuviera aún ahí. Tardó sólo unos cinco minutos, cruzando varios pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta indicada. Agitado por la carrera que hizo. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero oyó enseguida las voces de algunas personas en el interior de la sala, decidiendo mantenerse en silencio para no interrumpirlos. Sin embargo, estos fueron tan fuertes que escuchó algo que lo dejó pasmado y aterrado.

 **Y bien, caballeros. ¿Ya decidieron que vamos hacer cuando Zeke venga a la isla?**

 **No es obvio. Una vez que recibamos ese suero para transformar Titanes, mataremos a todos esos Marleyanos, y luego haremos que Historia se lo coma para asegurar la supervivencia de los Eldianos.**

 **¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Asegurar la supervivencia? Porque no eres honesto y dices que es para eliminar de nuestro camino a esa inútil Reina, para así tomar el poder de todo el gobierno.**

 **Pero eso no lo hacemos desde hace cuatro años.**

Eren abrió los ojos en grande, indignado y molesto, apretando los dientes por escucharlos hablar de esa forma. Sintió asco por esas personas que confió, pensando que hacían un bien para la humanidad. Pero se equivocó, otra vez. No solo sus enemigos eran los sujetos que estaban atravesando el mar, sino también los que estaban en el interior de las murallas.

Quiso patear la puerta para callar sus fastidiosas risas dirigidas a la Reina, pero se contuvo, y en cambio tocó la puerta para hacer el encargo de su Comandante. Una vez que recibió permiso para abrirla, entró haciendo el saludo militar e informando sobre el contenido de los papeles. Luego se marchó haciendo de nuevo el saludo, no sin antes ver las caras de esos desgraciados, cerrando la puerta lo más natural que pudo.

Entonces el soldado emprendió su camino hacia la salida, en donde sus amigos lo esperaban. Dentro de sus pensamientos necesitaba hablar con Historia, quería advertirle de todo lo que había escuchado. Incluso tenía nuevos problemas que le surgieron, ahora no podía dejar el futuro a esos sujetos, o, más bien, ya no podía confiar en nadie.

—No permitiré que se salgan con la suya, malditos infelices.

Esa misma noche decidió ir a la habitación de la Reina, esperando que ella lo escuchara, aunque supo que eso sería muy complicado. Pero eso no le importó, no iba a permitir que ella estuviera en peligro, y eso también venía para su medio hermano.

* * *

Eren nunca se imaginó que ese encuentro intimo con Historia lograría desbloquear algunos recuerdos del primer rey que, sin importarle esas extrañas circunstancias del destino, pudo obtener las piezas necesarias para poner en marcha su plan de invadir a Mare y poder llevarse a Zeke. No obstante, supo que no podía hacerlo solo por su cuenta, necesitando la ayuda de la Legión de Reconocimiento junto con los aliados de su medio hermano.

Pero una decisión difícil surgió en el soldado.

 _¿Acaso tenía que exponer a sus compañeros ante tal peligro?_

Comenzó a dudar por meterles en semejante responsabilidad, ya que no quería perderlos por cumplir con su ansiado objetivo, pero, también sabía que no podía avanzar sin llegar a tener sacrificios en ello. Lo supo, siempre lo supo. Desde la destrucción del muro María aprendió que este mundo era cruel y despiadado, pero que desprendía un fuerte resplandor al final del recorrido.

A eso se le llamaba tener esperanza, esperanza por un futuro mejor y pacífico.

Llegando a un castillo donde se alojaba temporalmente, caminó con cuidado hasta llegar a su habitación. Sin embargo pudo ver a una sombra cerca de su puerta, alarmándolo, nunca creyó que alguien lo descubriría, y temió que esa persona le avisara a sus superiores por haber salido sin permiso. Acercándose a pasos lentos, pudo reconocerlo cuando las nubes se dispersaron para aclarar a través de las ventanas la zona oscurecida.

—Hola, Eren.

—Armin...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos largos y tediosos minutos. Eren decidió caminar y entrar a su habitación, pasando por delante de su amigo y sin dirigirle la mirada, tomando la perilla para abrir la puerta.

—¿Adónde has ido a esta hora?

Eren se detuvo en su acción mientras sus ojos revelaron un vacío profundo.

—Estaba caminando por ahí —respondió con voz apagada, decidiendo entrar, pero sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

—Entonces me vas a decir que también has estado caminando en las anteriores noches —decidió no callarse esta vez, notando de nuevo su silencio—. ¿Acaso no piensas responderme, Eren? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que estás haciendo?

Eren apartó bruscamente su mano, decidiendo voltearse para confrontarlo. Armin pudo ver sus ojos intimidantes y su rostro que carecía de emoción alguna.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Armin. Por favor, te pido que no te entrometas en mis asuntos —dicho esto, paso a abrir la puerta y entró en su interior—. Te agradecería que no dijeras nada de esto a nadie, no quiero causarle problemas a la Comandante. Recuerda que en dos días tenemos que asistir a la celebración por el futuro hijo de Historia.

—Espera Eren...

—Buenas noches —y cerró la puerta, cortando de esa forma la conversación.

Armin decidió marcharse de ahí para no seguir molestándolo, sabía que algo drástico cambio en Eren, porque ni siquiera lo reconoció. Creyendo que estaba hablando con otra persona en vez de su amigo quien tenía curiosidad por el mundo exterior.

Una vez que se aseguró de cerrar con seguro. Eren caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en ella, colocó una de sus manos por su frente, poniéndose a recordar el rostro de Historia y la promesa que le hizo. Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de él, e incluso que quisiera saber el nombre de ese niño que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Soltó un largo un suspiro, recostándose entre las sábanas, ya no había vuelta atrás. Porque una vez que pasaran esos dos días, él escaparía hacia Mare para cumplir con su misión. Lamentándose por ocultarle esa información, pero era muy vital para protegerla de esos sujetos que quieren usarla para sus fines personales.

Además, también hubo una gran importancia en el nacimiento de ese niño, porque su hijo sería el que heredara sus poderes una vez que terminara con todo sus enemigos. Ese niño iba a ser su último legado y, a la vez, la persona que tendría su total confianza.

 **"Fin del flashback"**

Cuando notó que la vela ya se había agotado, no supo cuántas horas pasó en la misma posición. Echó un rápido vistazo en toda el área que estaba siendo iluminado por la luz del exterior, supuso que ya era de día, aunque de igual forma no tenía ni idea de la hora exacta.

Eren no supo en que momento lo iban a liberar de su encarcelamiento, ni tampoco sabía el motivo si lo hacían. Ya no podía confiar en nadie, tan sólo esperaba resultados favorables para que su plan siguiera por buen camino.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta de al fondo abrirse, luego se escucharon pasos acercarse hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. Pensó que de nuevo se trataría de Hanji para sermonearlo con preguntas incoherentes como sucedió ayer, no obstante, cuando dirigió su mirada para verla a la cara, inmediatamente sus ojos cambiaron a una reacción sorpresiva.

Ante su presencia estaban Armin y Mikasa, sus dos primeros amigos, parados ahí en su celda con una expresión distinta. El primero lo veía con total seriedad, y la segunda con suma melancolía.

—Hola, Eren. ¿Podemos hablar?

No tardó en sospechar que Armin estaba planeando algo con esta visita inesperada, pasando por su cabeza miles de posibilidades por el cual vinieron a verlo personalmente, siendo una de ellas en averiguar su verdadero propósito luego de la invasión a Mare.

Tenía la certeza de saber sus verdaderas intenciones, y debía ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras ante el posible interrogatorio. No importa que ambos tuvieran diferentes ideales, el jamás permitiría que destruya lo que con tanto esfuerzo ha logrado.

La tensión en el ambiente empezó a crecer en el trío de amigos, porque cual fuese la respuesta de Eren, definiría por completo el destino de toda la humanidad.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Y nuevamente este último capítulo me dejó con la boca abierta. Todavía nada está dicho o confirmado respecto al supuesto padre, porque realmente esa conversación que tuvieron los altos cargos eran puras suposiciones, ya que sólo relatan al sujeto que tiene una "relación" con la Reina, mas no se explica las razones exactas del por qué Historia hizo algo así, sabiendo que primero debía heredar al Titán Bestia. Además, durante ese recuerdo se puede observar a alguien encapuchado mientras Historia hablaba con aquel sujeto, llegando a sospechar que se trataría del mismo Eren (esto lo digo por el capítulo 70), quien desea que Zeke siga convida para llevar a cabo su plan de activar el Retumbar de la Tierra.

Por el momento puedo afirmar que Isayama nos quiere poner tensos y nerviosos, puesto que siempre tiene la manía de romper las teorías del fandom, y esto lo digo porque ahora todos creen que el verdadero padre es el sujeto que le tiraba piedras a Historia en su niñez.

Agradezco en grande a unos compañeros que me dieron sus ánimos, en especial a mi hermano que me dio esa posibilidad sobre un acuerdo entre Eren e Historia, porque todavía hay esperanza para desmentir todo lo que dicen al respecto sobre este capítulo. Incluso pienso que habrá grandes sorpresas cuando Eren, Armin y Mikasa se reúnan.

Por cierto... Haré una continuación de este fanfic, tal como sucedió con la anterior, explicando desde el punto de vista de Historia para no dejar un cabo suelto.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	2. Escena Oculta

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Escena Oculta"**_

En el campo las luciérnagas volaban entre sí iluminando la zona mientras los grillos emitían una melodiosa melodía, siendo visto por Historia, quien observaba desde la ventana el bello paisaje de la naturaleza. Sentada en una silla y leyendo un libro. En ese instante sintió tranquilidad y armonía, eso le incómodo demasiado. Sabiendo de antemano que esta hermosa pradera estaría cubierta de llamas.

A veces soñaba con los miles de Titanes Colosales dentro de los muros, despertando de su extenso letargo que perduró más de cien años, teniendo como único objetivo el arrasar con el mundo entero. Y ella como la Reina de las murallas estaba preparada para cuando ese inevitable momento llegué al fin.

Creía fielmente en el plan de Eren, era el único quien tenía su total confianza.

Ambos sacrificaron grandes cosas que ahora jamás regresarían, muy peores a lo que fueron en su niñez. Se lamentaba de no haber cumplido con la promesa de Ymir, porque a pesar de convertirse en la soberana del reino, vivía obedeciendo a las decisiones de otras personas a su antojo como un simple juguete desechable.

En aquel tiempo no le importaba ser controlada, pues con el orfanato le era suficiente para soportar lo que fuera, incluso en volverse una titán como Eren y Armin. Quería creerse que con eso ayudaría en traer un gran beneficio para la paz de los Eldianos, pero en realidad se engañaba a sí misma, ocultando su auténtico sentir mediante una gruesa máscara.

En el fondo odio ser manipulada, odio su puesto real, y odio ser Krista Lenz.

—Historia, ya es hora de que vayas a dormir.

La Reina volteó su mirada para verlo que, sin decirle nada, se levantó de su asiento para enseguida dirigirse a su alcoba en silencio.

Aquel muchacho esperándose esa reacción en ella, se encargó de recoger el libro de la mesa y dejarlo de nuevo en el estante, luego apagó las velas en cada área. Una vez finalizó con su labor, éste se encaminó hasta el sillón de la sala y cubriéndose con una manta espero a que el sueño lo venciera.

En una pequeña y cómoda habitación. Historia estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo sin mayor importancia, debido a que no podía conciliar bien el sueño con esa persona durmiendo en el mismo lugar. No le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido en aquel entonces, tan sólo le costaba adaptarse a su presencia en cada día de la semana.

De alguna forma estaba rotundamente agradecida con él. Ayudándola en fingir que es el padre de su hijo ante esas personas mientras el verdadero se encargaba de preparar todo lo necesario para el Retumbar de la Tierra.

Luego de unas horas, cambio de vista para enfocarlo ahora en la ventana, observando la luz lunar traspasando por su cuarto. Inesperadamente se puso a recordar de manera fugaz a sus compañeros del escuadrón 104, deseando que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se empezó a ponerse nublado, el cansancio le estaba haciendo efecto en debilitar sus parpados mientras su boca soltaba un largo bostezo. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, sin embargo, inconscientemente de sus labios dejó salir un pequeño susurro lleno de lamento y necesidad.

— _Eren..._

 **"Flashback"**

El viento helado se hizo presente en la habitación real, donde la noche apenas comenzaba y la Luna llena emitía un gran resplandor. La habitación se encontraba toda iluminada gracias a las piedras brillantes que obtuvo de la cueva de los Reiss.

Historia, sentada en una silla elegante, observaba su propio reflejo a través de un espejo mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera, percatándose de sus ojos vacíos y sin vida alguna.

Hace algunas semanas dejó de comer de forma balanceada, siempre dando excusas y encerrándose en su cuarto. La depresión era el principal factor de sus problemas, no obstante, el causante original fue una persona en particular. Eren Jaeger. La segunda persona en aceptarla tal como era, y a lo cual entendía su mismo dolor.

Desde aquella noche intento remediar su error, quiso disculparse por no haber pensado bien las cosas y forzarlo a darle un hijo. Odiándose por ser una maldita egoísta, actuando para sí misma, y olvidándose del motivo por el cual el soldado aceptó ese injusto deber.

Buscó varias maneras de contactar con él, lamentablemente, siempre hubo un obstáculo para poder verlo en persona. Al principio creyó que no podía por las diversas labores que le había impuesto la Legión, pero más tarde se dio cuenta que el mismo Eren la ignoraba como si fuera una total extraña, ocasionando que se sintiera muy afectada por su rechazo. Supo claramente las intenciones del soldado, aceptándolo de mala gana, y pasando a ignorarlo de igual forma. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir el desprecio de las personas, no obstante, la única diferencia es que la de Eren fue por su propia culpa.

Ya cuando terminó de arreglarse su cabello e irse a dormir a su cama.

Una misteriosa sombra aterrizó de forma brusca por su balcón, alarmándola, creyendo que se trataría de un secuestrador. Aquel sujeto se le acercó apresurado, ella no pudo moverse, el miedo hizo que sus piernas estuvieran inmóviles, encontrándose a centímetros de esa persona que, gracias a la luz artificial pudo descubrir su identidad.

Nunca pensó que se trataría de la persona que abandonó su habitación hace dos meses, y ahora estaba de vuelta ahí, respirando agitado junto con una expresión seria.

—Historia... Tenemos que hablar —dijo entrecortado, ella lo miró confusa—. Yo necesi-...

No pudo continuar con su explicación debido a que Historia le dio una fuerte cachetada, dejando al soldado muy consternado. No entendió esa acción inesperada de la Reina, observando como su rostro lucía enojado a la vez que estuvo clavando sus ojos azules con furia.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Eren?! —no pudo contener su indignación al verlo a la cara, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía y sin importarle que su mano estuviera entumecida—. Te has olvidado que fuiste tú quien dejo de hablarme o dirigirme la mirada, y ahora vienes cínicamente a mi cuarto como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Eren comprendía a lo que se refería, lo sabía perfectamente, por ese motivo se estuvo preparando mentalmente toda la tarde antes de visitarla por la noche, mas nunca se esperó a que ella lo abofeteada. No calculó bien esa mínima posibilidad en la Reina.

—Siento mucho el haberte evadido, Historia, pero ahora eso no es importante.

—"No es importante" —volvió a interrumpirlo—. ¡¿Tienes una idea de cómo me he sentido en estos meses?! Supongo que no, ya que actuabas tan normal en las reuniones.

Historia intentó darle otra cachetada, Eren previendo eso la detuvo con su mano.

—Escúchame por favor, Historia.

—No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus excusas —acto seguido quiso golpearlo con su otra mano, pero también fue sujetado—. Suéltame ahora mismo, Eren, maldito pervertido.

—¡Podrías escucharme por una maldita vez! —le gritó, cansado de sus quejas—. Estás en grave peligro, Historia. Créeme. Hemos sido engañados por esas personas a quienes les confiamos la seguridad y el futuro de Paradis.

—¡¿Qué?! —dejó su enojo al instante, mostrando inquietud y asombro.

—Ellos planean sacrificarte convirtiéndote en Titán para quedarse con el gobierno. No les importa conseguir la libertad de nuestra gente, tan sólo quieren mantenerse a salvo dentro de las murallas como unas ratas cobardes —tomó un poco de aire para continuar—. Y yo pensando que las corrupciones de hace cuatro años habían acabado... Pero otra vez fui ingenuo.

Eren soltó las manos de Historia, sentándose en la cama mientras tocaba su frente.

La Reina también se sentó en el mismo lugar con la cabeza agachada, creyendo en las palabras del soldado, aunque nunca imaginó que quisieran deshacerse de ella usando el trato de Zeke para su propio beneficio. De nuevo su confianza fue traicionada. Ahora no sabía qué hacer o cómo oponerse a ello.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Eren? —preguntó con voz apagada, queriendo encontrar algo de esperanza en su respuesta.

—Solo hay una solución —apretó los dientes—. Tenemos que llevar a cabo el tercer paso.

—¿Eh? —se volteó a verlo—. ¿Pero acaso no dijiste que no ibas a volver a hacerlo?

—Lo sé... Pero no tenemos otra alternativa. Es lo único que se me ocurre para que Zeke llegue a salvo a la isla, y poder activar el Retumbar de la Tierra —suspiró—. Si queremos que este plan funcione debemos eliminar nuestra humanidad y convertirnos en los demonios, incluso para nuestros compañeros. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Historia?

Historia se tomó un tiempo en responderle, intentando digerir todo el plan de Eren. Tuvo sus dudas al respecto, pero él tenía la razón. Nunca habrá caminos fáciles para realizar un objetivo, porque siempre tendrá que haber sacrificios en ello. Lo sabía claramente. Incluso el mismo Eren se arriesgaba por haber venido a su habitación sin autorización de nadie.

—Lo haré —respondió, decidida y seria.

Esa misma noche ambos hicieron un trato, un trato por el cual no habría retorno alguno.

* * *

A los siguientes días Eren e Historia fueron muy cautelosos en sus reuniones casuales, actuando con normalidad, ocurriendo lo mismo con sus encuentros nocturnos. Pasando desapercibidos ante sus conocidos e ideando todo lo necesario para su propio propósito.

Una tarde se reunieron en el despacho de la Reina, Eren se encargó de cerrar las puertas con llave mientras Historia cubría las ventanas con las cortinas. El área estaba iluminada por una vela que se encontraba en el escritorio, luego ambos se sentaron para dar inicio a los procedimientos de su plan secreto.

En ese momento Eren rascó su cabeza un poco dudoso, pero finalmente habló.

—Tienes que casarte, Historia.

La Reina abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, mientras el soldado continuó con su explicación.

—Lo primero es encontrar a un joven noble de buena familia, luego de eso tendrás que manipular sus recuerdos para hacerlo creer que el hijo que esperas es suyo. De esa forma nadie sospechará de nuestras intenciones y podremos...

—No pienso apoyarte en eso —respondió secamente, no quería cometer los mismos errores que su familia—. Acepté tu plan sabiendo de las consecuencias, pero, ¡de ninguna manera controlaré la mente de un desconocido, ni mucho menos me casaré con él!

El soldado supo que iba a reaccionar de esa forma. La estaba obligando a venderse con cualquiera para encubrir todas sus acciones.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Historia —dijo, odiándose a sí mismo por tratar de convencerla—. Si ellos descubren que te has embarazado sin haber llevado antes el matrimonio, entonces...

—Por mí está bien —exclamó en un tono serio, revelándole una mirada segura—. No me importa lo que esos malditos piensen, incluso que crean que actué por simple calentura o por culpa del alcohol. Ahora la dignidad de una realeza me importa una mierda.

Eren quedó asombrado ante su respuesta, por primera vez ella decidía su propio destino.

—De acuerdo, Historia. Eliminaremos el matrimonio, pero igual necesitamos a alguien que finja ser el padre. No podemos dejar que sospechen del motivo real de tu embarazo, y eso incluye a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—¿Crees que haiga un traidor?

—No quiero creerlo, pero es mejor estar precavido. Recuerdas que anteriormente el gobierno usó a la Policía Militar para sus juegos sucios —luego paso a mirarla con suma intriga—. Historia. ¿Tienes a alguien de confianza que pueda ayudarnos en nuestra causa?

—Tengo a alguien en mente, pero no estoy segura si es de confianza.

El soldado se percató de su repentino cambio, viéndola con una expresión depresiva.

—¿Quién es? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—Es un chico que vivía al sur de la muralla Sina, podría decirse que éramos vecinos de la misma granja. Hace un par de años vino al orfanato para ofrecerse como ayudante, pero yo lo rechace enseguida. Honestamente no soportaba verlo de nuevo a la cara.

—Ese chico... ¿Acaso es uno de esos niños que te tiraban piedras? —Eren no necesitó escuchar su respuesta, pues su silencio fue más que suficiente para confirmarlo—. Te entiendo. Debió de ser muy duro superar eso.

—Eren... ¿Podrías acompañarme para verlo? —dijo un poco incómoda.

—¡Claro! —respondió al instante y sin dudar—. Tan sólo espérame a que haga un espacio libre en uno de estos días para poder acompañarte.

Historia, de algún modo, dibujó una cálida sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Eren.

—No me lo agradezcas, Historia, es algo que haría por las personas que son importantes en mi vida. Por ese motivo quiero protegerte más que nada en este mundo, y puedas tener una vida larga junto con los demás.

De pronto hubo un rotundo silencio en la habitación.

Las mejillas de Historia se tiñeron en un rojo intenso, no pudiendo controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Lo mismo ocurrió con Eren, que estuvo avergonzado por no medir bien sus palabras.

—Creo que el calor acumulado en la habitación provocó que estemos rojos ahora, ¿no lo crees? —se excusó.

—Ah, sí, el calor —ella intentó seguirle la corriente.

En esa misma tarde, Historia había despertado un extraño sentimiento por Eren.

* * *

En el mediodía, Historia llegó a la granja donde nació y fue criada, regresando de nuevo ese sentimiento amargo pero feliz. Camino hasta toparse con algunos trabajadores, enseguida les preguntó sobre esa persona, y ellos le dijeron donde se encontraba ahora. Para cuando se dirigió al establo pudo verlo ahí, trabajando en el heno.

Ella miró a su atrás, observando a Eren, quien estaba a unos metros de su posición teniendo cubierto su rostro con una capucha. Entonces respiró hondo y dio unos pasos hasta la puerta. El chico al notar su presencia se asombró demasiado por su visita, sin embargo, la Reina solo le mostraba una mirada distante y vacía.

Eren se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, esperando a que Historia pudiera convencerlo para no tener complicaciones con el plan. Creía en ella. Tenía la esperanza de que lograra superar este duro momento que ahora estaba afrontando.

Aquella conversación finalizó casi en una hora.

Historia regresó a donde estaba Eren que, sin perder tiempo, le informó que todo había salido a la perfección. Ahora ya no habría ningún problema para encubrir su paternidad.

* * *

En los siguientes meses, Historia dio el aviso de su embarazo a todos los presentes en una reunión que organizó con anticipación. La mayoría se mostró impresionada por esa noticia, en especial los altos cargos, quienes se quejaron por la osadía de la Reina en quedar encinta con un don nadie y sin haberse casado primero.

Sin embargo, Eren fue el único en alzar la voz por ella, reclamándoles de que estaba cumpliendo con el plan de Zeke en procrear la sangre real, ocasionando que ellos se mantuvieron en silencio. No tenían más opciones que aceptarlo para no llamar la atención.

Antes de acabar con la reunión, Historia dio un aviso para la celebración de su hijo en el castillo, informando que se llevaría a cabo en dos días, siendo exclusivo sólo para la Legión del Reconocimiento.

Ya en la salida del palacio, justo cuando Eren se iba a marchar con sus compañeros para continuar con sus labores, Historia se le acercó de forma indiscreta, entregándole secretamente un pequeño trozo de papel en su mano. Para cuando él lo recibió, ella estaba entrando a un carruaje para regresar de vuelta al castillo, abriéndolo con mucha cautela, pudo darse cuenta que el contenido decía para que la visitara a su cuarto esta noche.

No dudo en hacerlo, supuso que ella encontró alguna información valiosa que pueda servirle en su plan. Después de todo, esa celebración era parte de su cometido para irse a Mare.

* * *

La información que le dio Armin la afectó demasiado. Historia nunca se imaginó que el plan de Eren provocaría que sus compañeros fueran hacia el enemigo principal de Paradis.

Sintió que de nuevo fue utilizada, aunque en su interior todavía seguía creyendo en él.

Cuando informó en la siguiente reunión que se alejaría de sus obligaciones como Reina. Los primeros en aceptar fueron los altos cargos, quienes no buscaron explicaciones coherentes para impedir su retiro temporal, ordenándole que fuera escoltada por un soldado experimentado de la Policía Militar.

Historia se disgustó por eso, sospechando que era una trampa para mantenerla vigilada. Por ese motivo lo rechazó, explicándoles que el "padre" de su hijo se encargaría de cuidarla.

Ellos dieron su aprobación a su pedido, deseando que estuviera lo más alejada del gobierno.

Desde los siguientes días, Historia estuvo viviendo en una pequeña cabaña con aquella persona. Sentada en su mecedora, y con la vista en el cielo. El fascinante paisaje la mantenía calmada y serena, esperando el regreso de Eren y los demás.

 **"Fin del flashback"**

Historia despertó con cierto fastidio debido a la luz del amanecer que pasaba por su cama, esto luego de haberse olvidado de cubrir la ventana con las cortinas. De mala gana se levantó e instintivamente se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse de muda.

Terminando de vestirse, avanzó a la puerta y le quitó el seguro, y dando unos pasos pudo ver a esa persona preparando todo lo necesario en la mesa. Ella no le dijo nada, ni siquiera un saludo. Tan sólo se sentó en la silla y esperó a que todo estuviera listo para desayunar.

Otro nuevo día que pasaba de su vida, repitiéndose la misma rutina matutina.

No tenía idea de cuantos días tendría que seguir con esta falsa, ni siquiera supo lo que esos sujetos estaban tramando con el reino a sus espaldas. Todo lo que debía hacer era esperar, esperar a que las cosas salieran bien para Eren y Zeke.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar, ella se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida de la cabaña. Pero antes miró a aquella persona que también se había levantado, recogiendo los platos y tazas usadas para llevarlos al fregadero. Sin previo aviso tomó con su pequeña mano parte de su camisa, él la vio con extrañeza por esa acción tan poco habitual en ella.

Los labios de la Reina temblaban mientras sus ojos los tenía muy apartados de su rostro.

—Gracias por todo —tras decir eso, pasó a marcharse de ahí.

El chico estuvo anonadado por esas tres simples palabras. Trató de asimilarlo y continúa con sus labores de cada día, parecía que la cicatriz que le había dejado en el pasado empezaba a sanarse poco a poco.

Historia, sentada de nuevo en aquella mecedora, veía como es costumbre la naturaleza de la pradera acompañada de las montañas. Agradecía que en estos días no tuviera ningún malestar o complicación por su embarazo, por lo menos no tendría que soportar de esos dolores tan infernales que la hacían desear estar en la misma muerte.

Mirando el vasto cielo pudo notar a dos aves volando con gracia, disfrutando de su libertad sin tener cargos importantes. Sintió un poco de envidia. Porque, de alguna forma, esas dos aves les recordó mucho a Eren y ella, sólo con la diferencia de que vivían encerrados en responsabilidades injustas que no desearon tener, pero sabiendo que nadie más podría realizarlo ni menos cumplirlo.

El destino los marcó con una terrible maldición desde su nacimiento. Ambos nunca lo supieron hasta que la catástrofe les llegó de sorpresa; Eren poseía el poder de los titanes, e Historia la sangre real de su antecesora Ymir Fritz.

Dio un largo suspiro por esos pensamientos innecesarios.

Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, porque la cuenta regresiva había dado inicio.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Aquí finalizó con todas las teorías que he sacado respecto al capítulo 108 del manga, añadiendo que he encontrado cosas curiosas, lo malo es que debo esperar hasta que salga el siguiente capítulo del próximo mes. Incluso he llegado a pensar que el granjero no trabajaba en el orfanato, esto luego de verificar que los altos cargos lo interrogaron personalmente para saber todo de su historial.

Lo único que puedo decir es que a Isayama siempre le gusta jugar con nuestras mentes para atormentarnos, pero lo divertido es que tratamos de buscar mil maneras para descubrir la verdad de las cosas. Eso ya me ha pasado, en especial con este capítulo, porque estuve repitiendo y repitiendo para encontrar nuevas cosas que puede desmentir que ese sujeto no sea el supuesto padre. ¡En serio, chicos, debemos rezar para que no sea verdad!

Respecto al capítulo de esta semana. Me encanto los flashback de Historia, aunque me intrigo demasiado sobre la chica del cuento, porque se llamaba Krista y era parecido a lo que Historia imitaba con esa falsa identidad (algo distinto en el manga). Aunque el próximo se pondrá intenso con Eren el suicida, incluso muero por verme a Historia golpeándolo.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	3. Verdad e Ideales

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Verdad e Ideales"**_

El bullicio de la gente era cada vez más fuerte, pudiendo los soldados escuchar todo desde el interior del edificio. La mayoría de esos reclamos iban dirigidos a la liberación de Eren Jaeger, quien fue considerado como el salvador de los Eldianos.

No cabía duda de que si la Legión de Reconocimiento no calma enseguida la situación actual, pronto podría generarse una revuelta o peor aún una rebelión. Las posibilidades para mantener a raya a los ciudadanos fueron escasas, incluso llegaron a pensar en usar la violencia en dado caso que ocurriera una alteración en el orden público.

En la sala de encarcelamiento; Armin junto con Jean y Connie se encargaron de escoltar en su respectiva celda a Floch y los otros dos nuevos reclutas masculinos, mientras Mikasa se dirigía a otra área para encerrar a la única recluta femenina.

—Espero con este castigo puedas reflexionar un poco las cosas, Floch —comentó Jean, asegurando el candado con llave. Sin embargo, el soldado pareció inmutarse a sus palabras.

—No voy a reflexionar en nada. Porque lo que opino yo, también lo opinan otros —contestó sin importarle que lo sancionen—. Eren es la esperanza para el nuevo imperio Eldiano. ¿Acaso no pueden entender que el Retumbar es nuestro as bajo la manga?

—No, no podemos. Y eso es porque no pensamos de la misma forma que ese desquiciado.

—Jean tiene razón —secundo Connie—. Ese maldito nos estuvo engañando con eso de querer salvarnos a todos, pero en realidad no les importa salvarnos o algo parecido. Tan sólo quiere realizar ese loco plan de liberar a esos monstruos de cincuenta metros para matar a toda la humanidad con nosotros incluidos.

Floch los observó con desprecio.

—Es lamentable saber que ustedes digan eso de él —entonces pasó sus ojos hacia Armin, quien no había dicho nada al respecto—. Y tú, reemplazo de Erwin... También piensas que Eren está haciendo lo incorrecto con salvarnos de la aniquilación y los prejuicios que esa gente del exterior nos ha dado en estos malditos cien años.

Armin se quedó callado. No tenía una respuesta clara a su comentario, mas no podía evitar sentir algo de indiferencia con usar el poder de los Titanes Colosales para provocar de nuevo las atrocidades al mundo entero, y demostrarles que aún seguían siendo los demonios de la isla. Quería evitar más que nada en empeorar la situación actual con tragedias y muertes hacia la gente inocente, aunque de igual forma sabía que eso ya era imposible con el ataque que protagonizó su... ¿amigo?

—¡Habla de una buena vez! —gritó Floch, cansado de esperarlo.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin, tomando un poco de aire para continuar—. Tal vez tengas algo de razón en tu opinión de liberar a Eldia, pero ¿luego qué? Someter a las personas de todo el mundo como lo hicieron con nosotros, haciéndolos vivir encerrados por temor de morir aplastado por uno de los Titanes.

—¡Se lo merecen!

—Te equivocas —lo contradijo—. No todas las personas tienen que cargar con los pecados de sus antepasados. Tiene que haber una solución para que todos podamos convivir en paz y armonía, y no en una guerra sangrienta que sólo dejará sufrimiento y odio.

—Veo que no has cambiado en tu ingenuidad, Armin —apretó fuertemente los barrotes con ambas manos—. No puede haber cambios usando lindas palabras o acciones honorables. Ya debes de tener en claro que esas personas nos ven como los hijos del mismo diablo y nada podrá cambiarlo. Eren lo sabe bien, y por eso hizo lo que tenía qué hacer. Además, todavía sigo creyendo que Erwin debió seguir vivo y no tú, porque un demonio puede comprender a otro demonio, hasta él incluso hubiera aceptado el plan de restaurar el imperio Eldiano.

—Ya basta, Floch —interrumpió Jean.

—No lo haré —enseguida mostró una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ahora me pregunto si el mismo Eren se arrepiente de haberte salvado en aquel entonces.

En eso Connie toca el hombro de Armin.

—Vámonos. No vale la pena seguir hablando con él.

Sin decir nada, los tres muchachos se dirigieron a la salida. Una vez que cerraron la puerta y lo aseguraran con llave, Jean tomó la palabra ante el estado deprimente de su colega.

—No debes sentirte mal por lo que dice ese idiota. Sólo tiene mierda en la cabeza, y cree tener la razón en todo.

—Lo sé, pero... —de pronto se puso a recordar su pasado, aquel donde Eren soñaba con ver el mundo exterior—. Tiene razón en algo. Ya no sé lo que piensa Eren sobre lo que está haciendo, y me preocupa que las cosas se salgan de control con esos ideales tan descabellados.

—Entonces, ¿crees que vale la pena que hables con él?

—No lo sé. Pero quiero intentarlo —cambió su expresión por uno lleno de seguridad y confianza—. Quiero saber el motivo y la verdad por el cual Eren está luchando.

—Te deseo suerte en ello, Armin —habló Connie, queriendo motivarlo.

Por su parte, Jean dio un corto suspiro y se tocó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Espero que encuentres la verdad que buscas.

—Gracias, chicos —les agradeció, pasando a marcharse del lugar.

Caminando a pasos lentos, quiso seguir firme en su propia decisión. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas por Floch, puesto que Eren tenía el apoyo de todos los ciudadanos y una gran parte de la Legión. Incluso las cosas se podrían salir de control si ellos se enteraban que la misma Reina apoyaba en su causa.

—¡Mikasa, ¿te encuentras bien?! —dejó sus pensamientos en segundo plano, viendo a su amiga que sufría una clase de dolor en la cabeza—. Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

—Estoy bien —dijo, pausadamente, aguantando la jaqueca—. Vayamos a ver a Eren.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó indeciso, ella asintió—. Está bien.

Entonces ambos partieron rumbo a la habitación donde se alojaba su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

El ambiente junto con el aire puro que producía los árboles le daban un poco de tranquilidad a Zeke, a pesar de que estaba siendo plenamente vigilado por una cantidad considerable de soldados de la Legión. A decir verdad, la oferta de estar en un área considerada como una zona turística no le parecía tan mala idea, al menos no se encontraba en una fría y oscura celda como le pasaba a su desafortunado hermanastro.

Aunque la peor parte de ese lindo acuerdo fue que esa persona que le provocaba pesadillas lo tenía en su mira a cada momento. Levi Ackerman. El sujeto a que muchos de esta isla lo consideraban como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ahora lo estaba mirando con sus ojos intimidantes y penetrantes mientras tomaba una taza caliente de café.

Ese despreciable enano lo tenía vigilado en todo, incluso cuando iba a orinar o cagar.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?

—No es nada importante, capitán Levi —dijo en un tono amistoso, pero éste le seguía viendo con seriedad—. Tan sólo me preguntaba si podría cambiar de expresión para que no de tanto miedo, no sé, tal vez una más alegre y con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Levi siguió sin cambiar su expresión.

—Oh... No te debes preocupar por eso. Ya que cuando llegue el momento en que te corte en pedazos y oiga tus gritos desgarradores hasta que finalmente quedes muerto, ahí mostraré una gran felicidad como no tienes idea.

Esas palabras le dieron pavor e incomodidad. En serio que ese enano no disfrutaba de una simple e inocente broma.

Zeke prefirió quedarse callado y seguir tomando de su bebida.

Sabía que las cosas no iban a mejorar si seguía en este gigantesco bosque, dado que Mare estaría en ese instante preparando un plan de ataque hacia Paradis, ahora que tiene mayor poder con la unión de las otras naciones que fueron testigos del atentado.

Debía analizar bien la situación para llevar a cabo su plan de activar el Retumbar, puesto que la decisión final de que funcione dependía de la voluntad de Eren. Pero justamente ese pequeño fallo ya lo tenía solucionado, y todo gracias a la Reina de las murallas.

La información que le dio Yelena fue sumamente interesante y curiosa para él.

Nunca se llegó a imaginar que la historia trágica de sus padres se volvería a repetir ahora en su querido hermanastro. Lo único que no comprendía fue: ¿Cómo surgió su relación con la única descendiente de la realeza? Todavía no lo sabía, y eso le intrigaba demasiado. Después de todo, siempre supo que los errores del pasado provocados por el primer Rey eran difíciles de evitar o persuadir, no mientras sigan teniendo ésta sangre maldita.

Al fin a cabo no hubo necesidad de convencer a Eren para apoyarlo en su causa, ya que su propio gobierno corrupto lo motivo a aceptarlo sin dudar. Lo único que Yelena se encargó de hacer fue en enseñarle la ubicación de Mare, sus costumbres, y planear su huida secreta.

Tenía que aprovechar los meses que le quedan de vida para cumplir con la misión de su padre, porque una vez cumplido, ya no le importaba lo que sucediese con el futuro de la humanidad. Lo único que deseaba era por fin reunirse con sus progenitores en el más allá, sea en el cielo o en el infierno.

De pronto pudo divisar como un soldado llegaba montado a toda prisa en su caballo hasta llegar a Levi, el sujeto parecía aterrado y mortificado. Eso le dio una mala señal. Cuando vio que el sujeto se marchó, notó cómo Levi se le acercaba.

—Es una pena. Pero parece ser que esos niños no podrán ver esta majestuosa escena natural.

Con esas palabras, un temor grande surgió en todo su cuerpo. No necesitó explicación alguna para comprender lo que ocurría. La vida de Gabi y Falco corría un gran riesgo, y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Tan sólo deseó que estuvieran a salvo en el lugar que ahora estuvieran y no sean descubiertos por los soldados de Paradis.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

En realidad no tenía pensado crear una continuación de este fanfic, pero al final termine haciéndolo. Ésta parte se encuentra basada en el capítulo 109 del manga, aunque claro que no hubo aparición tanto de Eren como de Historia. Además, he dejado los diferentes puntos de razonamientos de Armin y Zeke, dado que se acerca los momentos decisivos para el futuro de la obra de Isayama, e incluso quise unir los fragmentos de mi historia para hacerlo un poco coherente con mis locas teorías.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Ren Urahara** , quien quería un punto de vista de Zeke. Espero que te agrade mucho, ya que todavía no sé lo que piensa Zeke al respecto sobre la situación que se avecina. Ya sabes, sólo quiere ver el mundo arder.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
